


Tears

by Kanero16



Series: i7 for the Soul [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Momo and Yuki have a rough week of work and find comfort in each other





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a place to put the smaller works/drabbles I write in between my larger pieces! I hope to update these at least once or twice a month to keep me motivated for writing ♥

Momo placed his hand over the one that was on his face. He was selfish, wanting to keep the gentle and warm touch present as long as possible. His other hand rested on Yuki’s arm and with that it looked as if he was cradling it. Momo felt terrible. His head was screaming, his eyes hurt from crying, his whole body felt weak. His posture fell with each passing minute he was awake. He wanted nothing more than to curl up as small as he could and disappear. The pain of the world couldn’t follow him if he wasn’t in it. Yuki’s voice was soft, gentle on his ears compared to the ones that have been ringing nonstop. Momo couldn’t bring himself to look at Yuki. For one, he didn’t have the energy. Lifting his head felt like a task for the strongest man alive and he was not that man. On the other hand, Momo knew if he looked at Yuki the tears would start rolling down his face again and he wouldn’t dare show that face to Yuki. 

Yuki rubbed his thumb over Momo’s cheek. The week had been rough for both of them, but Momo appeared to have taken the brunt of the damage. 

Momo, who was always cheerful and smiling, was now a mess of emotions. His anxieties that were once suppressed were now on full display. Yuki’s heart ached at the sight. There was nothing more sad, more upsetting, than his little ray of light being dimmed. He felt the tears sting the corners of his eyes and he brought a hand up to wipe them away. 

“I’m sorry.” 

The grip on Yuki’s arm got tighter as tears spilled down Momo’s face. 

“I’m sorry for being a burden.” 

“...stop.” 

Tears were hot as they rolled down Yuki’s face. He pulled Momo into his chest. 

“You aren’t a burden and you never will be.” 

Yuki wrapped his arms around Momo, keeping him close. Momo gripped his shirt before burying his face into Yuki, his wail muffled by the fabric. Momo shook, letting all his frustration and sadness out. Yuki just held on tighter, letting his own frustrations flow from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
Follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kanero16) for updates and shenanigans ♪


End file.
